


Time Discovers The Truth

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert go to see Aarons step mum Sandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Discovers The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a discussion with an anon on tumblr about how Liv would react when she found out about Aaron so this is for you anon whoever you are <3

“Aaron?”

His name coming from her mouth sounded foreign to them both but also familiar like it had only been weeks not years since he'd last see her.

“Yep,” Aaron nodded before casting his eyes down to his trainers which he was grinding anxiously into the ground.

“Erm,” Sandra was in shock but somehow remembered her manners,

“C-come in,” she said opening the door open for the two of them. 

Aaron looked back at Robert who was still stood silently behind him as if for reassurance he wasn't alone and with a nod of his head gestured for him to go first. Without a word Aaron stepped into his step mothers house as he heard Robert whisper, 

“Thanks,” behind him.

“Where…how did you find me?” Sandra asked nervously. 

“Took a while,” Robert commented. 

“Sorry who are you?” Sandra questioned. 

“Robert.” 

“He's a mate,” Aaron stated causing Robert to cringe at the word. 

“I need to ask you something,” Aaron wasted no time. 

“Mum!” came a call from up the stairs.

“Liv love just stay up there,” Sandra ordered. 

Hearing her name Aaron froze he didn't know she would be here, how was he supposed to face her after all this time? 

“Who was at the door?” Liv grumbled as she stomped down the stairs her face falling when she saw the two men standing in her Living room. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Robert started as Aaron turned he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. 

Stood in front of them was the red headed girl that has just tried to steal Aaron wallet in the park. In that moment he didn't know whether to hug her or scold her but the pleading look in her eyes made him bit his tongue.

“What?” Sandra quizzed the confusion clear on her face.

“Nothing?” Aaron hissed staring at Robert warning him to keep his mouth shut causing the older man to puff out a stream of hot air.

“Fine,” Robert muttered under his breath. 

Sandra watched the exchange between the three of them and shook her head in confusion. 

“Liv love this erm,” she pointed to Aaron who turned and gave her an awkward half smile, 

“This is your brother.” 

“Aaron?! No way!” Liv cried with glee before the steely Livesy look both Aaron and Robert knew all too well washed over her as she took hold of her emotions again. 

“Hi,” Aaron muttered. 

“What do you want?” Liv grunted.

“Liv,” Sandra chastised but she was thinking the same, the last time she'd seen him he'd lashed out and hit her but looking at him now and knowing what she knew he looked nothing like the angry teenager she remembered. 

“I've erm come to talk to ya Mum,” Aaron said weakly.

“What about me?” Liv huffed. 

“And you of course you,” Aaron smiled fondly at how much his little sister had grown since he’d last seen her. 

“But I just need a minute with ya Mum can you give us that?” 

Panic started to rise in Sandra chest she thought she'd escaped the Livesys years ago so what exactly was Aaron was doing there after all this time. 

“Go on Liv up to your room,” Sandra instructed Liv a little more civilised than she normal would. 

“But Mum…..” Liv moaned in protest.

“No Liv,” Sandra insisted. 

“Fine,” Liv huffed again and headed for the stairs but as he got out of sight she turned and plonked down on the top step, she wasn't about to miss whatever was going on between her Mum and her long lost brother. 

“Robert can you...,” Aaron inclined his head towards the door indicating for him to leave as well.

“Aaron,” Robert uttered warily he knew how anxious Aaron was about this conversation and was reluctantly to leave him alone with the women that let that monster abuse him.

“I'm fine,” Aaron offered feebly which did nothing to reassure him. 

“Are you sure?” 

Aaron bit his bottom lip and nodded. 

“Okay,” Robert returned his nod and with a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder he whispered in his ear,

“I'll be right outside.” 

Aaron nodded again his eyes trailing after him as he pulled the door too leaving him alone with Sandra for the first time since he'd hit her all those years ago.

“I'm sorry,” Aaron muttered under his breath apologising for lashing out all those years ago. 

“W-what’s all about Aaron? Why turn up after all this time?” 

“I need to talk to you to-to ask you something about back then,” Aaron stammered.

“How?” Sandra wondered as she gestured towards the sofa inviting Aaron to sit down. 

“How what?” Aaron didn't understand the question as he sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa. 

“How did you find me?” Sandra asked as Aaron failed to hear the tremble in her voice his thoughts too consumed by his own fear.

“I didn't Robert did.” 

“How?” Sandra questioned again.

“I didn't ask,” Aaron shrugged he didn’t want to know what Robert did to trace an untraceable address.

“Why Aaron?” 

“I told you I need you ask you something or tell you something,” Aaron puzzled to himself he wasn't sure, 

“About me......and me Dad b-back then.” 

“You and ya Dad, it were never easy and what with his temper…” Sandra stopped abruptly.

“Go on,” Aaron urged sitting forward eager to hear what she had to say.

“We fought a lot after you left.”

“Did he ever.....” Aaron wasn’t sure what he was asking maybe if Gordon had ever hit her, maybe if he’d ever…no he couldn’t think about that not now.

“It got violent yes,” Sandra confirmed. 

“He hurt me too Sandra,” Aarons voice broke as the first tear ran down his cheek which he quickly batted away with the back of his hand. 

“And what do you expect me to do about that? I can't stand up in court and lie for ya,” Sandra exclaimed.

“I don't want you to lie I want the truth to come out and I want him to be punished for it,” Aaron urged.

“I don't remember it like you do,” Sandra murmured crossing her arms in her lap.

Aaron sighed, 

“There must have been something. The way I acted or the way he acted.” 

“Nothing,” Sandra lied averting her gaze from Aaron.

Aaron sighed in defect his hand covering his eyes his fingers rubbing at his temple there must be something she could remember he just had to find a way to get it out of her.

“Sandra please,” Aaron begged practically screaming her name.

“Why are you doing this Aaron?” 

The words that Sandra had fears came flying out of Aarons mouth as he raged before breaking down in tears. 

“He raped me.” 

*

Liv was sat at the top of the stairs listening in when Robert came to stand in the hallway. It took a moment before he realised she was there. 

“Thought your Mum sent you upstairs.”

“I am upstairs,” she bit back sarcastically her tone making Robert smile as it reminded him of someone. 

“Are you his boyfriend?” Liv asked when she saw the fondness cross his face.

“No!” Robert exclaimed which wasn't exactly true; after this younger female version of Aaron had interrupted them he wasn't sure where their relationship stood right now.

“But you want to be,” Liv implied.

“Erm I that's....none of your business,” Robert flustered as he felt his cheeks burning from her questioning. 

“Ha I knew it you loooovee him,” Liv teased. 

Robert puffed out an exasperated breath.

“When did you move here?” Robert enquired swiftly changing the subject, if he was gonna be stuck with her he might as well see if she was useful.

“What's it to you?” 

“Just making conversation,” Robert came to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

“My Mum told me not to talk to strangers,” Liv jeered. 

“No you just mug em instead,” Robert snapped back.

“You won't,” Liv panicked as she saw his eyes move toward the Living room door.

“Unfortunately not seems that Aaron has a soft spot for you,” Robert grumbled. 

Liv blushed with only further reminded Robert of her brother. Their attention was pulled back to the Living room door as they heard Aaron yell Sandra's name. Liv shot up from her seat on the top step and scrambled down the stairs. 

“Oh no ya don't,” Robert warned blocking her path to the door. 

“What?!”

“They need to talk without you,” Robert tried to stress the importance of the conversation going on behind the closed door. 

“And you,” Liv sulked her hands on her hips. 

But as they fell quiet they both heard as Aaron raised voice and he yelled,

“He raped me.” 

“No,” Robert called as Liv tried to push past him, he held his arm across the door preventing her from barging in the last thing Aaron needed was his sister hearing what he'd had to go through back then. 

Undeterred Liv brought her knee up towards Roberts groan just like she had done an hour earlier in the park. Robert saw what she was planning and doubled over bringing his hands in to protect himself but it was all just a little too late as he failed to see the misdirection Liv shot out from under him but he managed to grab the back of her jumper. Feeling the pull from Roberts grasp she turned and jabbed her foot down hard on his ankle the sharp unexpected pain made him let go and she burst through the door. 

“Lair,” Liv screamed as she crashed through the door quickly followed by a limping Robert,

“My Dad wouldn't do that.” 

Sandra jumped up from the sudden intrusion and Aarons face dropped his tears of anger still flowing as he looked at his sister and then back to Robert who was now nursing his ankle a faint hint of a smile crossed his lips at how exactly she had managed to get passed him but it was soon replaced by fear again when he looked back at her small determined face. She reminded him so much of himself he wanted to reach out and protect her the way no one had done for him. 

“Why did you leave him Sandra?” Aaron wanted to know why it took an age to find them when it should have been easy. 

“We left because because....”

“Why Mum why did we leave?!” Liv puzzled shed been young when they left but always thought her Dad would come back for her. 

The facade she had been barely been keeping up throughout Aarons questioning finally broken when she saw the look on her daughters face. 

“You shouldn't have dragged us into thing,” Sandra cried as she collapsed back down on the sofa.

“You think in enjoying one minute of this?” Aaron seethed as began to pace the floor his hand coming up to wipe his face and with it any trace of his tears. 

“What if they think I knew I could get arrested!” Sandra gasped. 

Aaron turned and found Roberts eyes wide in shock as both their faces fell at the sudden realisation Sandra knew what had happened they didn't have time to reaction before Sandra continued, 

“What would happen to Liv then if I get punished?” 

“You did nothing wrong,” Aaron reassured her just like Robert had done to him over the past few weeks.

“All I did was try to keep her safe.”

“Mum?” Livs voiced cracked on the word. 

“From who?” Aaron urged her to tell them all the truth.

“You need to go,” Sandra announced.

“Mum no,” Liv protested.

“I don't want her hearing any of this,” Sandra pointed at Aaron in warned to stop pressing but it was no use as Aaron pushed for answers.

“Who did you have to keep her save from Sandra?” 

“She's a nose for trouble just like you she doesn't have a single friend I approve of,” Sandra told him as if that explained why she left him she didn't want Liv to meet the same fate Aaron did. 

“You changed ya name and I dint ask ya why?”

“I'm divorced,” Sandra reminded him.

“Well ya aren't using your maiden name,” Aaron hissed licking his lips in frustration.

“Aaron,” Robert warned as he saw Aarons demeanour change 

“No Robert I need to hear this and so does Liv,” Aaron pointed out. 

“That's why the police can't find you or my Dad.”

“Dads looking for me?” Liv gaped up at her Mum the joy in her voice making Aaron stomach turn. 

“It was a messy breakup that's all!” Sandra proclaimed begging Aaron to drop it.

“And you had to get her away to keep her safe........you knew,” Aaron breathed out in disbelief.

“No!” Sandra cried.

“Yeah ya did.” 

“Aaron!” Robert called making Aaron spin around to face him.

“That's why she's scared of the police.” 

“Aaron come on,” Robert insisted taking a step towards him gingerly is ankle still throbbed. 

“Police? Mum what's going on?” Liv didn’t understand what was happening between her Mum and her brother.

“Don't you dare twist this,” Sandra snarled. 

“You knew!” Aaron cried,

“And you did nothing.”

Robert could see the anger wash over Aaron the blood rush in a rage to his face as his fists clenched by his side his voice coming out in a hiss and he was by his side in an instant ready to pull him back if need be. 

“She-she knew,” Aaron cried again as he felt Robert next to him.

“Mum?” Liv was crying now. 

“Go to your room Liv please just do as I ask for once.” 

“No,” Aaron demanded, 

“She needs to know what a monster her Dad is.” 

“He's not!” 

“Liv,” Aaron pleaded and leaving the comfortable closeness Robert offered him he came to stand in front of her. 

“He-he hurt me,” Aarons voice broke on the last word.

“So what?!” Liv yelled in his face, 

“You hit my Mum and you’re not in trouble.”

Aaron didn’t know what to do, his eyes found Roberts and Robert saw that behind the lost look on his face he was asking for his help. 

“Liv,” Robert started, how was he supposed to tell a teenage girl that seemed to somewhat idolise her absent father the truth.

He gestured towards the sofa and sat down next to Liv as he tried to explain.

“When Aaron was younger….” 

“How young?” Liv quizzed. 

“8,” Aaron whispered as her eyes wandered from Aaron to her Mum and then back to Robert. 

“Aaron,” Sandra begged as he came to stand next to him her eyes pleading with him,

“She's too young she doesn't need to know this.”

“I want to,” Liv piped up from her position next to Robert.

“You think I want to tell her?” Aaron sobbed and Robert didn't know what to do, his immediate thought was to comfort Aaron but he was stuck on the sofa next to Liv. 

“Carry on Rob,” Aaron muttered. 

“No no,” Sandra stopped him waving her hand, 

“I'll do it.” 

“Will someone just tell me what's going on,” Liv choked out she wasn't stupid she would tell it was something bad and what was the word Aaron had used _rape_.

Sandra came to sit in front of her daughter on the coffee table and placed both hands on top of Livs which were on her knees. 

“When you were a baby me and ya Dad we argued a lot mostly about Aaron,” Sandra told her daughter peering up at Aaron with pure hatred but Aaron didn’t care if she hated him Liv needed to know what was going on. 

“Why?” Liv asked quietly. 

“Because he was like you are now only worse,” Aaron sobbed and Robert noticing Aarons tears eased himself off the sofa coming to stand next to him in an attempt to offer him some comfort that he knew would be rejected if he reached out so he just stood there ready for whenever Aaron needed him.

“Worse how?” 

“I got into fights, skipped school,” Aaron sniffed. 

Livs eyes shot to her Mum she'd done all those things too. 

“I'd had enough and I was ready to leave but after a fight ya Dad talked me round and then after that night things got better.” 

A wail escaped Aarons chest as he remembered back to that night. 

“What?” Liv began to shake from her brother’s reaction.

“I didn't know not then,” Sandra tried to explain as she gripped her daughter’s hands tighter. 

“But that night,” Sandra took a deep breath as she finally admitted what she had known all along, 

“Ya Dad hurt Aaron.” 

“Hurt him?” 

“Aaron you don't need to hear this,” Robert whispered in his ear the sudden noise startling him.

“He did things that an adult shouldn't do to a child,” Sandra carried on her own tears now rolling down her face. 

“Rape?” Liv used the word she's hear Aaron use earlier.

Aaron broke when he heard his little sister say that word.

“Do you know what that means?” Sandra asked her teenage daughter something no child should have to know but thanks to Gordon it was a word she would have to understand. 

Tears were streaming down Aarons face now and Robert was really starting to worry about him. 

“Aaron come on,” Robert insisted and taking hold of him gently by the arm he lead him out into the hallway closing the door softly behind them. 

“I should be in there,” Aaron croaked as more tears escaped. 

“No Aaron you don't need to hear that.”

“Hear it? I lived it!” Aaron wept.

“Come here,” Robert whispered as he pulled Aaron in cradling him to his chest and for the first time since divulging his secret Aaron let Robert hold him.

“She needs me,” Aaron sniffed against Roberts chest. 

“Yes she does but she needs you to be strong just like I know you are,” Robert smiled at Aaron with so much adoration when Aaron caught his eye he felt his cheeks grow warm. 

Just as Aarons sobs began to subside the door opened and a red eyed Sandra stood staring at them as they disengaged. 

“She's asking for you,” Sandra said quietly to Aaron stepping back and holding the door open for him. 

Aaron looked up Robert the fear of being alone with his sister now she knew his secret terrified him. Roberts hands came up to rest on Aarons shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze he said in a hushed tone, 

“You got this,” before turning him towards the door.

Aaron walked through into the Living room with his head down only looking up when he hear the click of the door behind him. 

“Hi,” he let out feebly when his eyes came to rest on his sister. 

“Did he really do that to you?” Liv worried her eyes still watery from the conversation with her Mum. 

“Yes,” Aaron breathed out as he sat down next to her. 

Liv looked at him and burst into tears.

“Hey,” Aaron started but didn't know what to do so he followed Roberts example and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. 

*

“I can't help him,” Sandra told Robert as they stood waiting in the hallway as the siblings talked. 

“Then that makes you a coward,” Robert forced out as he jaw began to clench.

“You don't know me,” Sandra bit back. 

“No I don't but I know that man in there,” Robert jabbed his finger towards the door,

“He is the bravest man I know and he deserves some justice for what he's been through,” Robert wasn’t about to tell her what exactly Aaron had been through to get to where he was today it wasn't his story to tell but he needed her to know what her testimony would mean to Aarons case. 

“He needs you now more than ever so if you ever cared for him…..”

“I did. I did care for him,” Sandra interjected. 

“Then prove it,” Robert spat ending their conversation.

*

“You alright?” Aaron asked as Liv pulled away from him.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve the gesture causing Aaron to smile.

“What?” Liv asked when she noticed. 

“I do that too,” Aaron chuckled softly the sound making Liv blush. 

“That too,” Aaron laughed. 

“Did you love him?” Liv suddenly asked.

Aaron took a deep breath and gnawed at his lip before he answered, 

“Yes he was my Dad.” 

“I think I love him too.”

“That's okay,” Aaron reassured her although now he was back in her life he wasn’t about to let that man anywhere near her. 

“But he doesn't love you or me?” Liv looked up in confusion trying to process everything shed hear that evening.

“That's not true he does love you he's just not a nice man,” Aaron said sadly. 

“I thought he'd find me ya know but he never did.”

“That's because your Mum was keeping you safe,” Aaron told her. 

“But she didn't keep you safe?” 

“No but that's not her fault,” Aaron said surprising himself at how true his words were, 

“She was scared too.”

“And that's why she left him,” Liv nodded coming to a place where she was beginning to understand. 

Aaron nodded.

“Were you scared?” 

“Still am,” Aaron whispered before he cleared his throat,

“Liv I have to ask you…”

“Mum already did and no he never did anything to me,” Liv smiled sadly at her brother. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

They sat in silence for a moment before Aaron nudged her shoulder, 

“So...bit of a troublemaker ain't ya?”

“Might be….” Liv replied biting her lip and as they looked at each other they burst out laughing. 

*

As Aaron opened the car door he glanced back to the house they had just left and sighed, it has been hard but he needed to do it and he was grateful that Robert had found them for him. Sandra might never be ready to tell the truth and he would have to deal with that but he’d found Liv out of all of this and there was no way he was letting her go.

Robert let Aaron get in before climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door closed noting that for the first time in weeks Aaron didn't flinch at the sound. As he was fixing his belt in place he saw Aaron move next to him and as he sat up he felt the lightest of brushes of Aarons lips against his cheek enough to make him turn bright red as he turned to face Aaron.

“What was that for?” Robert blushed.

Aaron shrugged biting back a smile,

“Thanks I guess.” 

“For what?” 

“This,” Aaron said indicating out the window, 

“Everything,” he added in a whisper.

Roberts hand found its way to his cheek his fingers touching were Aaron had kissing him as if pressing the kiss into his skin further a faint hint of a smile on his face as Aaron started the engine 

“Anytime.”


End file.
